


The Quarrels of the Moons

by LOTW



Series: Legends of the Bikai Môz [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Fictional Mythology, Fictional Religion & Theology, Mythology - Freeform, Polytheistic Religions, i'm not sure if this specific story will be expanded but more is planned for the universe, not explicitly stated but they are aliens, this will be made more clear in future installments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTW/pseuds/LOTW
Summary: The legend of the children whose constant fighting drove the gods to send them to where they could not be heard.





	The Quarrels of the Moons

"Once there were born siblings of a single parent, two childs who were alike in but one way, in their drive to fight each other's views. One saw the world as dangerous and thought only of impending death, while the other saw it as nothing more than a game, and chose to remember only parts of the past which pleased them. Each thought the other mad, and challenge them at every turn. Quickly their lives became consumed with arguing about life itself. The others of this tribe found it troublesome, having within them people who would not work for their keep but would only quarrel, but as they caused no damage there was not law which could remove them or force them to change their attitudes.

'Separate them!' one person declared, 'Give them jobs and keep them away from each other. We'll be free of their fighting.'

But it soon became obvious that this was not the case, as the two would simply find themselves wandering from their jobs, trailing back to camp where they immediately struck up conversations which quickly turned sour. The work of the tribe did not pull their interest from each other.

'Perhaps,' another pondered, 'we can give them to a deity. We get rid of them, they become holy servants, and surely a deity will be able to quell their bickering.'

The people of the time were not yet very tolerant, having not had the experience of generations to fall back on, so they were quick to run out of patience, and to them this seemed a wonderful idea. The giving of children to priest so that they may learn to be holy servants was an early but well known practice, and all of the village were eager to agree.

And so the siblings were taken by their parent out to a holy village at the edge of the sea, where the priests worshiped and served the Water and its children, the Water and Air of the Storm. Together they were put in a boat, with a ten days worth of food and fresh water, and were sent out to sea. This was the typical test of the Water, any which returned within ten days would be accepted as priest apprentices while those who did not would become private servants to the Water.

Within hours of being at sea they had returned to their old ways, arguing the nature of good and bad, and this continued unceasingly for many days. At first the Water listened closely, intrigued by the ideas the two put forth, but soon it became tired and wished for the children to stop. By the eighth day they had still three days of food and four of water left with them, because their talking distracted them from many meals.

The Water thought, as the end of the ten approached, on what it would do with them. It certainly did not want to take them in for eternity, it shuddered at the thought, but it knew they would not be received well among the priests as their days were consumed with either quiet reading or tiresome work.

It was as the ninth day was peaking that it came to its solution. It called the Storm to it, and told them to send a message and a request to the Air. The message was returned along with its request at midday; it was given two islands of sand taken from the deepest deserts, pressed into hard globes by the Air's mighty pressure. With small waves they were covered in the Water's life-giving essence. The Storm was called again, and this time were asked a request for themselves, which they eagerly accepted.

Together the Storm set to work, creating huge waves and strong winds, and focusing them at the boat, ripping into it with everything they had. They made quick work of it and soon the children were flung from it, pushed apart in the sea. Each came to rest on one of the islands which the Air had made, and as soon as they had gained their footing it was lost again as the Storm pushed the masses upwards, through the Air, farther than any being had yet reached without death following. At the very boundary of Air and space itself they gave pause, before pushing the islands into the dark expanse, sending them spiraling around the planet. From the ground it would have looked like chaos in the sky, but the movements the islands took were planned, and soon they slowed and settled. Each child rested on their personal island, looking out at their new surroundings. However their attention was caught when they realized that they were positioned close enough to see to each other, and upon testing they found they could be heard if they yelled towards each other. One was quick to point out, 'Now, I know what you'll say already, but you have to admit that this is not completely horrible; we have just done something which I'm sure no one else has every had the opportunity to do.'

'It's not like we'll be able to tell them of it, seeing as we'll surely soon be killed by some spacely deity hungry for sacrifices.'

This kicked off another of their fights, tamer than most due to them being still shaken from their rough journey yet quickly gaining speed.

From far down below the Water watched the sky contently. It thought that this was a fantastic compromise. There would be no priests unhappy with their return, and it would not have to deal with them itself for their lives as servants. Yet still, though it could not stand to listen to the constant ramblings of the two as it had for these last days, it thought the conversations it had overheard to be very interesting. It was the curiosity to hear more of the ideas brought forth by the passion each child held for their position that it decided it would call in more favours soon, to create something which would allow it to listen in on those interesting tidbits of information without having to hear each and every detail. For now, though, it took time to rest and take in the silence, soothing itself with the sounds it made with its waves."


End file.
